


Студенческие будни

by VaryaZ



Series: Студенческие будни [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaryaZ/pseuds/VaryaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Забери меня отсюда, — громко шипел Стайлз в трубку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natashka1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashka1997/gifts).



> На других сайтах я Words, так что не пугайтесь и не спешите стучать админушкам, что это плагиат. Всё нормально, здесь просто другое имя:D

— Забери меня отсюда, — громко шипел Стайлз в трубку.

— Что случилось? — взволнованно спросил Скотт.

— Да ты бы видел моих соседей! — Стилински на пару секунд замолк, набирая воздух, и начал быстро говорить: — Они просто быдло какое-то. Только час назад вселились, а в комнате уже не продохнуть от сигаретного дыма, даже с открытым окном! Мат через каждое слово и смех такой, знаешь, похож на «гы-гы-гы», — басом заржал Стайлз, так что Скотту пришлось подальше отодвинуть телефон от уха. — Девок пикапят только так, у каждого по три минимум, если судить из их пошлых разговоров. Я не удивлюсь, если они ещё и травкой балуются! И это — будущие копы, — к концу Стилински шумно вздохнул и снова твёрдо потребовал: — Забери меня.

Скотт несколько секунд молчал, а потом громко захохотал в трубку, держась за живот, так что даже его собственные соседи по комнате косо посмотрели на него.

Стайлз обиженно засопел в трубку и уже набрал воздуха, чтобы устроить МакКоллу разнос, как в комнату ввалились его «быдло»-соседи.

— Хей, Сти, присоединяйся к нам, — позвал его Адам, плюхнувшись на противоположную кровать и небрежно смахнув свои чёрные длинные волосы со лба. — У нас есть сигареты, пиво, дурь и цыпочки, — на последних двух объявленных вещах второй, кажется, Гарри, заржал и достал из пакета шоколадки с солёными орешками и две курицы гриль.

Стилински, всё ещё слушая утихающий смех Скотта, посмотрел на вываленное на кровать добро и, прищурившись, быстро оценил ситуацию.

— Конечно, — протянул он и, мстительно улыбнувшись, зашептал МакКоллу:

— А знаешь, они неплохие ребята, оказывается. Вон, делятся со мной пивом, травкой и даже своими цыпочками.

На другом конце трубки Скотт мгновенно заткнулся, услышав про травку и — особенно — про цыпочек.

— Стайлз, ты ведь не думаешь присоединиться к ним? — осторожно спросил МакКолл.

— А я уже, — чуть изменил голос Стайлз, так чтобы создалось впечатление, что он уже накурился.

— Стайлз, не смей! Нет-нет-нет, — МаКколл забегал у себя по комнате, ища бумажник и ключи от мотоцикла. — Я сейчас приеду и заберу тебя из этого чёртового места, Стайлз!

Стилински в ответ откровенно заржал, радуясь такой наивности Скотта, и щёлкнул на камеру их «дурь» и «цыпочек».

— Остынь, Скотти, — всё ещё смеясь, в трубку сказал Стайлз и отправил парню фото.

Скотт с облегчением упал на кровать, увидев картинку, и счастливо улыбнулся, услышав из трубки:

— Я люблю только тебя.


	2. Первый день

— Да где же этот чёртов кабинет? — Стайлз, кажется, обежал уже весь этаж в поисках. - О! Мистер Смит, а где кабинет немецкого? — Стилински остановился около высокого преподавателя, кажется, английского языка.

— Спуститесь вниз на этаж и там направо, — преподаватель указал лестницу. — И поторопитесь, занятие вот-вот начнётся.

Благодарно кивнув, Стайлз побежал вниз, придерживая довольно тяжёлую сумку с учебниками, которая больно ударяла его в бок при каждом резком движении. Свернув направо, как ему и сказали, Стилински, наконец, нашёл нужный кабинет и дёрнул дверь на себя, с удивлением обнаружив, что она заперта.

— Какого чёрта? — парень дёрнул ещё раз и раздражённо вздохнул. Вот на кой копу второй язык учить? Теперь ещё придётся тащится вниз и спрашивать, а занятие-то уже началось.

Сбежав по ступеням вниз, споткнувшись на последней и чуть не полетев вперёд носом, Стайлз подбежал к одному из охранников.

— Вы не знаете, где учитель немецкого? — немного отдышавшись, спросил Стайлз.

— Мисисс Андерсон? Так она ушла, — добродушно откликнулся охранник.

— А мне что теперь делать? — чуть ли не рыча, спросил Стилински.

— А ничего, следующей пары жди, — отмахнулся от парня охранник.

Закатив глаза, Стайлз отправился на поиски своей группы, все из которой, кроме него, конечно, выбрали французский. Он нашёл кабинет как раз к концу занятия и с облегчением присоединился к своим соседям по комнате, Гарри и Адаму, по пути на следующую пару рассказав им провал с немецким.

— Вот идиота кусок, — заржал Гарри. — На кой было от группы откалываться и немецкий выбирать? — Стилински пробормотал что-то типа «будь его воля, он бы ничего не выбрал».

Стайлз поднял глаза и увидел, что все из их половины группы столпились у дверей кабинета, читая объявление.

— Препод в отпуске, чуваки, — огласил написанное староста, Арнольд. — Все дружненько топаем ко второй половине.

Стилински в который раз за сегодня закатил глаза и пошёл за друзьями, совершенно не ориентируясь в десятках похожих кабинетах.

Оказавшись в аудитории, Стайлз сел позади Адама и Гарри, которые уселись вместе, и с удивлением обнаружил, что сидит один. Решив, что так даже лучше, Стилиснки достал тетрадь и ручку, записывая за начавшим говорить преподавателем.

— Вот вам задание, которое вы должны делать в парах, — услышал Стайлз, очнувшись, и повертел головой, смотря, кто же ещё сидит в одиночестве.

Заметив такого же как и он сам растерянного парня, сидящего справа в ряду, Стилински подхватил вещички и быстренько перебежал к нему.

— Не против? — на всякий случай уточнил Стайлз, получив в ответ радостный взгляд и отрицательный ответ.

Они вместе принялись за задание, и если бы не Коди, парень, с которым Стайлз сел, он бы ни за что с ним не справился.

***

 

Стилински тяжело плюхнулся на кровать, застонав от удовольствия. Из динамика телефона, прижатого к уху, послышался мягкий смех Скотта.

— Я так понимаю, что первый день был трудным? — улыбаясь, спросил МакКолл.

— Ещё какой, — подтвердил Стайлз и, не задумываясь, выдал: — Я заебался. Когда там уже выходные?

— Ещё четыре дня, Сталйз, и мы встретимся, — снова засмеялся Скотт.

— Ладно, я отключаюсь, а то спать хочется дико, — зевнул Стайлз и блаженно прикрыл глаза, услышав:

— Я люблю тебя.


	3. Вай-фай

Стайлз развалился на кровати в позе морской звезды, головой свесившись с краю, и смотрел в телефон, лежащий на полу, где в окошке скайпа мелькало лицо Скотта.

— У тебя-то уже закончились занятия, можешь спокойно валяться в комнате, а у меня только начнутся через час. Пять пар, ты представляешь? Пять! — Стилински попытался сделать фэйспалм*, но не смог нормально дотянуться рукой до лица и лишь шлёпнул себя по щеке.

— Уже второй месяц учёбы кончается, а ты всё жалуешься о пяти парах по пятницам, — Скотт нежно улыбнулся в камеру.

— Потому что это беспредел. Да ведь ещё самые скучные подряд поставили! Я же засыпаю на них, Скотти, а интернета нет, чтоб уж хоть как-то убить время.

— Нет? А как ты со мной сейчас болтаешь? — МакКолл прищурился, наклонив голову к плечу. — Только не говори мне, Стайлз, что ты пиздишь вай-фай.

— Ай-яй-яй, Скотти, какое плохое слово, — Стилински громко засмеялся, но чуть заалевшие щёки и кончики ушей выдали его смущение. - Ну, подумаешь, что тут такого? Нечего без пароля оставлять. И мне всё равно тот чувак в соседней комнате не нравится, постоянно в комнату заглядывает и жратву таскает. А так хоть польза от него.

Скотт засмеялся, качая головой, и Стайлз присоединился к его смеху.

— Ладно, мне пора собираться, нужно же ещё в другой корпус тащиться, — Стилински грустно посмотрел на парня.

— Хей, завтра увидимся же, я приеду, — МакКолл счастливо улыбнулся. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, волчонок, — Стайлз засмеялся, смотря на удивлённое лицо Скотта, не ожидавшего такого прозвища, и отключился.

Стилински быстро открыл гугл и поставил скачиваться большой и подробный реферат, мстительно улыбаясь соседу за стенкой.

 

* - жест "рукалицо", если кто не знает:)


	4. Встреча

Стайлз вскинулся, услышав звонок, быстро покидал вещи в сумку и одним из первых выбежал из аудитории, направляясь к выходу.

— Эй, Сти, куда спешишь? — Адам догнал Стилински и положил руку ему на плечо. — Свидание? — парень с намёком подвигал бровями, а идущий рядом Гарри засмеялся.

— А что, если и так? — Стайлз весело усмехнулся и вышел на улицу, жмурясь от ещё яркого и тёплого солнышка.

Он, прищурившись, осмотрел парковку и остановил взгляд на широкой спине, обтянутой чёрной футболкой. Парень ковырялся в мотоцикле, что-то подправляя и проверяя, а недалеко от него две старшекурсницы, хихикая, пытались обратить на себя внимание и тихо обсуждали «классную задницу».

Стайлз поджал губы, испытав минутную ревность, но тут же расслабился, понимая, что Скотт даже не замечает этих куриц.

— Ладно, ребят, увидимся, — Стилински хлопнул по плечам друзей и понёсся вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. — Скотти!

МакКолл обернулся и с улыбкой поймал запрыгнувшего на него Стайлза, тут же крепко обнимая.

— Я тоже скучал, — прошептал он и, повернувшись, посадил Стилински на сиденье мотоцикла, не выпуская из объятий.

Стайлз самодовольно улыбнулся и поцеловал Скотта, понимая, как жутко соскучился за неделю по родному теплу.

— Я тут составил примерный маршрут на сегодня, — Стайлз, хитро прищурившись, раскрыл карту города. — Столько всего интересного! — Скотт широко улыбнулся, прижался к плечу парня и вверх ногами стал рассматривать отмеченные красным маркером места. — Сначала мы пойдём…

***

 

Время вместе пролетело совсем незаметно, и к общежитию они подъехали только в половине двенадцатого.

— Переночуешь у меня, — твёрдо сказал Стайлз, когда Скотт собрался уже ехать к себе. — Я тебя ночью одного не пущу, — МакКолл тактично промолчал, не став напоминать про силу оборотня, и вслед за Стайлзом вошёл в здание.

У входа сидела молодая девушка, заколов длинную чёлку и сосредоточенно крася ногти едко-зелёным цветом.

— Стейси! — Стилински натянуто улыбнулся и плюхнулся на стул перед девушкой. — Мы тут загулялись, уже поздно, а одного я его отпустить не могу, ночь, понимаешь, и всё такое.

Стейси оценивающе взглянула на неловко улыбающегося Скотта, сделав себе заметку, что не в её вкусе парни, похожие на щенят.

— Нет, — веско ответила она и вернулась к ногтям.

Стайлз еле слышно зарычал и за руку потащил Скотта на крыльцо.

— С ней бесполезно спорить, — стал объяснять он. — Если ты не в её вкусе, то в общежитие не зайдёшь. А если в её.. лучше б и не заходил вовсе. Та-ак, — Стилински полез в карман за телефоном, — тут нужна тяжёлая артиллерия. Хей, Дэнни?

Скотт удивлённо поднял брови, а Стайлз покачал головой, мол да, тот самый. Через несколько минут из другого корпуса пришёл заспанный Махилани.

— Ты мне по гроб жизни будешь должен, Стилински, — широко зевнув, недовольно сказал он. — Не расплатишься, — Стайлз быстро закивал головой и втолкнул Дэнни внутрь.

— Стейси просто жутко влюбилась в нашего Дэнни, — шёпотом пояснил он Скотту, — она от него взгляд оторвать не может. Пошли.

Они тихонько прокрались через что-то вдохновенно врущего Дэнни и глядящую чуть ли ему не в рот Стейси и быстро оказались в комнате Стайлза.

— А где соседи? — спросил Скотт, очень мечтавший их увидеть.

— Да тусуются где-то, — неопределённо махнул рукой Стайлз, стаскивая футболку и сонно зевая. — Не знаю как ты, а я очень устал после таких приключений.

Скотт, переодевшись в пижаму, забрался под одеяло к Стайлзу, крепко обнимая.

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул МаКолл ему в волосы.

— Угум, и я, — причмокнул почти спящий Стайлз и провалился в тёплую темноту сна.


End file.
